Demon Slayer
Demon slayer/Dæmon besejren Demon slayer findes i 2 udgaver 1. til os som stadig spiller "oldschool" det gamle Runescape 2. Til os som spiller den nye version Denne wiki vil mest fokusere på den "nye" (red. 2016) Den "Nye" Version Questen er i den "nye" version rimelig let. snak med Gideon bede han vil fortælle dig at han er rendt efter denath som har fundet oplysninger om hvordan man kan fremkalde demonen Delrith i et tempel i edgeville og har sporet ham her i varrock, og spørger om du vil hjælpe ham med at stoppe denath inden han har fremkaldt dæmonen her i Varrock. Gideon beder dig nu skaffe sværdet Silverlight som er det eneste som kan gøre at man kan besejre Delrith. De gule pile vil vise dig hen til en åbning i en katakomb(grav) under museet hvor du møder 3 ånder som giver dig en test i om du er værdig til silverlight. The trials of mind, of body og faith Du vil blive udsat af ånderne på såkaldte prøver kaldet trials. du kan nu vælge at gå i 3 forskellige retninger som vil føre dig ind til en af testene, men alle skal gennemføres hvis du vil have silverlight. gå ligeud og mød prøven for tro, til venstre prøven for prøven for kroppen og til højre for prøven bevidsthed/mind. Prøven for tro/ the trial of fait handler om at krydse en bundløs kløft. Gå ud i kløften fra højre side af den ånd, og kig på ham. han fortæller dig så i hvilken retning du skal gå for at komme over. du skal blive ved med at gå et tak, indtil han siger noget nyt. hvis man ignorer teksten falder man i kløften og kan starte forfra på opgaven. man mister ikke sine ting i tasken hvis man falder i kløften. i prøven for tanker/ the trial of mind skal man holde tungen lige i munden. Hele bagrundshistorien for at du vil hente sværdet skal huskes, for du bliver stillet spørgsmål om det. svarer du forkert skal du starte helt forfra, og der er mange nok til at det kan irritere. I prøven for kroppen skal du samle alle skelletterne.Men pas på! Skeletterne vågner nemlig op og slår fra sig. Når du har samlet den alle går du tilbage til der hvor mødte ånderne første gang, og modtager Silverlight. Så går du op af graven, og forsøger at finde Gideon Bede ved museet igen. han er forsvundet men der er efterladt eb rulle som siger at du skal gå til zamoraks tempel. der menes en krypt i det sydøstlige varrock, men det omtales syd for varrock. I templet kæmper du dig igennem den ene efter den anden magiker indtil du når de sidste præster som det lykkes at fremmane Delrith lige inden vi ankommer. sammen med ´præstene flygter og det er nu op til dig og Gideon bede at besejre delrith. medbring mad Tilberedt trout er en god ide. Slås mod delrith, men vær opmærksom på, at han sender de har farlige flamme angreb ud fra alle sider. Det bedste er at gå ind bag Gideon Bede, som med mellemrum i kampen udsender et magisk skjold som beskytter dig.